The inventive concept relates to a random number generating apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a random number generating apparatus and method for generating a metastable state signal by using logic gates.
Metastability is widely used in a true random number generator (TRNG) since it has been known to have good stochastic properties. However, conventionally, a natural occurrence of metastability is very rare, thus causing a reduction in the value of either accumulated entropy or TRNG throughput.